A Mother's Duties
by samwannabe
Summary: Hello all! Just to let you know this story is being adopted by the one and only SASHA SNAPE! She sent me the newest chapter of it so i could see if she was an appropriate author for the story and i must say that you are all going to be astounded by her!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the family of Brooke Davis. Brooke is 26 in this story and Samantha Nicole Davis is her 15 year old daughter. She also has a 6 year old daughter named Chelsea Lynn Davis. Brooke adopted Sam about a year ago. Sam is the same Sam from the story. Brooke adopted Sam, and about 6 months later she adopted Chelsea. Chelsea had been in foster care since she was born. She is actually your average 6 year old…only she has a major temper and does not handle not getting her way very well. I have not decided where this story is going but I will warn you that it will contain spanking in it. I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters from One Tree Hill!

Brooke is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Chelsea is sitting on a barstool in the corner pouting, and Sam is skating around in the living room and dining room.

Brooke: Chelsea Lynn you had better stop it with the pouting. You know better than to talk back to me. Sam! I said no skate boarding in the house!

Sam: Oh come on! What am I supposed to do? You won't let me go out and do anything!

Brooke: That's because dinner is almost done and I am not arguing with you! Now get off the skateboard before you break something!

Sam: I'm not going to break anything mom!

Right after Sam finishes her sentence she slips off of the skateboard. She lands flat on her butt and the skateboard flies into the lamp that is sitting on the end table beside the couch.

Chelsea instantly starts laughing at her sister.

Sam: Shut up twirp!

Brooke: Samantha Lynn Davis! Get your butt in here right now!

Sam stands up and slowly starts walking toward the kitchen.

Brooke: (pointing to the spot right in front of her) Here! Now! I am not playing Sam!

Sam then speeds up a little bit.

Sam: I'm sorry…

Brooke: Oh you will be!

Brooke then meets Sam half way, grabs her arm and spins her around.

Sam: Mom please don't…

Before Sam can finish her sentence Brooke begins spanking her.

Smack!

Sam: Ow!

Smack!

Sam: Stop!

Smack!

Sam: Mom please I'm sorry!

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

Brooke released Sam's arm and by now Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Brooke: You had better start listening when I tell you to do something!

Chelsea: Haha sissy!

Brooke: That's an extra 2 minutes Chels.

Chelsea begins to protest but her mother quickly cuts her off with a warning glare.

Brooke: You don't want to make it 4 do you?

Chelsea: (hanging her head with a sad look) No ma'am.

Brooke: Good. (then directing her look at her other daughter who is still pouting) I suggest you clean this up. Then you can come sit the table for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke had just layed down in her bed after getting Sam and Chelsea to go to bed. She new she only had a couple of seconds before….

Knock Knock Knock

Brooke: (smiling) Come on in Chels.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Chelsea ran full speed and jumped on the bed with her mom. She quickly found her spot right by her moms side and snuggled into her. This had turned into a regular occurance over the last couple weeks since Sam let Chelsea watch a scary movie with her. Brooke new she needed to get Chelsea back into the habit of staying in her own bed, but the truth was that Brooke kind of liked it. Brooke was rubbing the young girls back and soon the girls eyes began to close.

Chelsea: (tiredly) I love you mommy

Brooke: I love you to baby…get some sleep.

About 30 minutes had passed and Brooke was laying there watching her youngest daughter sleep when she heard her door creak open.

Brooke: Sam?

Sam: Sorry…I just couldn't sleep… (sam looked down at the floor)

Brooke: (smiling once again at her oldest daughter) Come on, get in.

Sam walked to the side of the bed and get in on the other side next to her mom.

Brooke: So what's up kid?

Sam: Can I ask you a question?

Brooke: You know you can always talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?

Sam: Well I've just been thinking…I think you should get out more.

Brooke: (slightly laughing) Oh is that so?

Sam: Yeah…I was thinking about it and I'll watch Chelsea this Friday for you so you can go out with your friends.

Brooke: Wow Sam…what has gotten into you?

Sam: I don't know, I just felt kind of bad so I decided I should help out a little. Plus this way I can hold it against you one of these days when I want to go do something.

Brooke: (with a bit of sarcasm) Oh well thank you for your kindness! Actually though, that isn't a bad idea. I was kind of wanting to catch up with the girls anyway.

Sam: Then it's settled…you go out and have fun and I'll stay here and watch the brat.

Brooke: Do not call your sister names. But thank you so much! You know I love you right?

Sam: (smiling) Yeah I love you too mom.

Little did Brooke know what her daughter really had planned for that night…


	3. Chapter 3

The night had come for Brooke to go out and catch up with the girls. She was getting ready and supposed to leave any minute. Sam was getting quite anxious so she went to her moms room to see what was taking so long.

Sam: Oh my god mom! Seriously, could you take any longer?!

Brooke: Cool it Sam. I'm almost done. What are you in such a rush for anyway? (Shooting her daughter a suspicious glare)

Sam: I'm not in a rush but if it takes you so long to get ready, then you're never going to make it out of the house.

Brooke: Ok whatever, I'm done now anyway!

Brooke then walked out of her room and headed downstairs with Sam following. When they walked in, Chelsea was in a trance watching cartoons on the flat screen above the fire place. Brooke walked over, taking the remote from Chelsea, and turned off the tv.

Chelsea: Hey! I was watching that!

Brooke: (ignoring her daughter's complaint) Ok listen guys, the rules tonight are the same as usual. No more tv for you Chelsea, you have already watched it for 2 hours now. And yes your bedtime is still 9 o'clock as usual and Sam yours is still 10:30. I should be back around midnight and you had both better behave yourselves. Chelsea, you listen to Sam ok.

Chelsea: (with a discontent face) Ok mommy.

Brooke: (walking over and giving Chelsea a kiss on the forehead and then a kiss to Sam's cheek) Ok you guys be good. I love you.

Sam: Love you too.

Chelsea: Love you too.

With that, Brooke left the house. As soon as the door shut Sam walked and opened the backdoor. As soon as she did, kids started piling in carrying all sorts of goods.

Chelsea: Sam, who's all them people?

Sam: Don't worry about it. Now why don't you go to your room and play? Ok?

Chelsea: I don't want to! I wanna stay here and play with you guys!

Sam was getting ready to argue with her little sister but one of her friends jumped in before she could.

Friend: Yeah come on Sammy! Let her stay here and play with us! It'll be fun!

Sam: Ok fine. But Chelsea, stay close to me and don't drink anything unless I get it for you. Got it?

Chelsea: Got it!

A couple of hours had gone by before anybody even noticed what time it was. The night had been filled with drinking games and make out sessions outside. Sam did a good job of keeping Chelsea out of trouble. As usual, Chelsea wasn't very happy when Sam tried to put her to bed at bed time but luckily the night's events had worn Chels out more than usual. Sam just happened to look at the clock and when she did she started to panick.

Sam: Oh my god guys! It's almost midnight! We've gotta get this cleaned up and everyone gone within 5 minutes!

Instantly, everyone began to pitch in with great teamwork on getting the placed cleaned up. It was all done within 3 minutes and everyone had run out the back door. All Sam had to do now was take out the last bag of trash, which happened to be nothing but beer bottles, and then she would be in the clear. She quickly started to run out the door, only to run into her mom and drop the bag, making a loud assortment of clinking sounds from all of the bottles. Brooke looked down at the bag and then back up at Sam with a stunned but pissed face.

Sam: Um, I can explain that…

Brooke: Oh really? I wasn't aware there could be any GOOD reason why you would have a bag full of alcohol coming out of this house!

Sam: I, well I was, um I…

Brooke: Where is your sister?!

Sam: (looking at the floor) she's in bed.

Brooke: (still looking quite pissed) I suggest you get this mess cleaned up. I'm going to check on Chelsea. When I get back down here, we're going to have a very intense conversation.

With one last glare, Brooke walked up the stairs leaving a very frightened Sam to finish up.

**So what do you guys think should happen? Where should the story go? I need some input! I want to start updating more frequently but I'm going to need all of your help! Any and all ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for my lack of updates! My life has turned into a huge ball of chaos in the past 6 months but I'm trying to get things calmed down. I am truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging though! I promise I will do my best to update as much as possibl!**_

It had been nearly 20 minutes since Brooke had gone upstairs and Sam still sat on the couch waiting for her impending death. She knew that as soon as her mom came downstairs she was gonna get it. Suddenly she heard her moms footsteps and turned around to see her descending from the stairs.

Brooke: Samantha what in the hell were you thinking?!

Sam: um…

Brooke: You know what I think? I think you weren't thinking at all! Otherwise you would have realized how much shit you were about to get yourself into! Did you even think about what this could do to your sister?!

Sam: Look mom, I'm rea-

Brooke: Save it Sam! So many things could have happened tonight! She could have got hurt around this kind of thing! And you have no business being around this kind of thing either!

Suddenly Sam was feeling kind of ballsy and decided to give her 2 cents.

Sam: Oh all this coming from the beer-guzzling-rich-slut of Tree Hill in her day?! This is such bullshit!

Brooke: SAMANTHA! I suggest you stop right there before you get yourself in deeper than you even want to think about! You will not disrespect me like that! Yeah, I'll admit that I was wild in high school but I'm not going to let you go down the same road that I did!

Sam: It's not a big deal! It's my road to go down anyway!

Brooke: It IS a big deal! You may think it's your road to travel but I'm the mom here and I call the shots around here! You may think this is unfair but I only do these things because I love you and want better for you Sam. You mean the world to me and I'm not gonna let you forget that.

Instantly Sam knew what was about to happen and she did not like it one bit.

_**So that's it on this chapter! Let me know what you would like to see for the next chapter! I'm gonna try to start making longer chapters for this story hopefully and I need all the inspiration and ideas I can get! What kind of things should Chelsea get into? Sam? Should Brooke have a boy toy in this story or would you like it to be more family focused? I personally like the family dynamic more but all ideas are welcome! I'll hopefully get another update in this week! If not then I will for sure get you one by the beginning of next week! AAAHHH OTH SEASON 7 PREMIERE NEXT WEEK!**_


	5. Being adopted by SASHA SNAPE! AMAZING!

First of all I would like to greatly apologize for completely neglecting my story. Life has hit me hard the past couple of years and it saddens me to see this story go to waste. This is why I'm extending the offer to someone to adopt this story from me. I would however like to see some of your previous work to make sure this story will find a good author. Please leave a review or message me and I will contact you and let you know. Thank you so much for the people who were dedicated to this story. Sincerely - Me


End file.
